Of blonde locks and dark eyes
by Rimeko
Summary: A few one-shots about Franck and Karen, because I fell in love with those two :P Enjoy ! (Mild spoilers of season 2, Kastle) (5 one-shots for now, mostly fluff since the show is angsty enough lmao)
1. Sunshine

So, here is something a bit shorter, but I enjoyed a lot writing this ;)

As you may have noticed according to the first two fics, I'm waiting for Karen to protest about that "Ma'am" one time or another (tho I find it really cute lmao) ^^ So... have an alternative to it !

* * *

Title : Sunshine

* * *

Karen forced herself to stop pacing accross her living room, bit down her lower lip, ran a hand through her blonde hair. She felt stupid. A small piece of paper was crumpled in her hand – she had found it slipped under her door a few days ago. She had memorized every word that had been written there by a careful yet unsteady hand.

I know a nice place where nobody ask questions. No gun, no camera or notebook, no work. Would you still agree to come ?

That was followed by a date – today – and a signature where only a F was readable. She almost didn't need it to know who this came from. After all, she wasn't spending time with a lot of armed vigilante, trading informations about the criminal life in Hell's Kitchen – and a bit about themselves, too. She wasn't surprised either by the little note. After all, they had come an inch close to kiss last time they met, without even talking about all the unexpected hugs, the brushing of one's hand against one's arm or thigh or whatever, the feeling of skin against skin that always make her blush and forget for a bried reason where she was... She had been, oddly enough, far more than okay with all of that. To tell the truth, she was even hoping for them to take their relationship to the next level one day or another...

So why, for God's sake, had she wanted to go outside tonight, maybe at Jodie's or just anywhere else, and missed the rendez-vous ? (Maybe she just wanted to avoid her current situation – and let's not even talk about the past hour and the amount of clothes spread accross her bed. She really felt dumb.)

A knock at her door almost made her jump. She shoved into her pocket the crumpled note she was still holding with slightlu shaking hands, then she opened the door. Suddenly, her heart wasn't anymore pounding in her chest from nervousness, but from something else entirely.

"'Evenin' ma'am."

"Frank."

She loved to say out loud his name, as if she wanted to acknowledge his presence there, in front of her, at her doorstep. They were so close from each other she could touch him just by lifting her arm up – but that didn't felt close enough to her, not yet.

Her eyes went from his combat boots to his unusualy casual outfit – he was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt –, and then to his face – she was surprised to not notice a single fight mark there. Even though she had already seen him with his skin completely healed, she couldn't help but remember all the times where his face had looked like he had gotten in a fight with a bulldozer.

Without thinking, she stepped forward and brushed her hand against his cheek.

"You're really handsome without all those bruises."

He laughed softly, then reached out to put back one of Karen's blonde lock behind her ear.

"And you're as pretty as always, ma'am."

She made a face.

"Stop calling me like this, it makes me feel like I'm eighteen years old or something !"

Another chuckle, and within a heartbeat they were kissing each other. They were a bit clumsy, her nose bumping against his, his body coming so suddenly against her that she stumbled a bit backwards – but that doesn't matter, because he was there and she could feel his heat and her lips were crushed against his. Karen wrapped her arms around him and pull him closer.

"What if I'm callin' ya "sunshine" from now on ?"

She felt herself blushing, but Frank didn't notice, closing his eyes as he kissed her again.

"That sounds good" She breathed when their lips finally came apart.

Her blue gaze met his dark one and for several minutes it was all that mattered in the world – until she felt his fingers playing with the zip of her floral dress in her back. She pushed him away just a little, then smiled at his obvious disappointment.

"Never the first night, that's what my mom always told me" She teased jokingly. "Beside, I thought you were taking me outside, I wouldn't have bothered putting clothes on otherwise."

If she wasn't mistaken, his cheeks had taken a nice shade of pink. That made her laugh – she wasn't expecting him to blush ever, that just wasn't fitting the character –, then she turned around to catch her keys.

"Do you have a car ?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"No."

"Fine, let's take mine. But you drive."

"Of course ma'am."

She shot him a warning look.

"... Sunshine."

The moniker sent a delightful shiver down her spine and she smiled on instinct, flashing her white teath. He smiled back at her. She hadn't seen him looking so peaceful and happy in... Well, in fact, that was the very first time. That make her glad.

As they exited her flat, Frank's arm found his way around Karen's waist – and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

* * *

Also, as always, reviews are appreciated ! 3


	2. About sleep

Again, a shorter fic...

I had several things I wanted to talk about (sleep, nightmares, coffee), but I kinda struggled with putting them together ;P

* * *

Title : About sleep

(Okay I felt uninspired with it too)

* * *

"Tired, Ma'am ?" Frank asked as she yawned for what felt like the tenth time.

Karen rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. They were sitting on her couch – well, she was more curled up than sitted, leaning up against his shoulder, her body heat radiating through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. It was a quiet Sunday morning and they weren't planning on going outside anytime soon.

"Um, more like sleepy..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"There is a difference ?"

"Oh yeah" She answered with an amused smile. "Sleepy is 'I haven't slep enough because I was having too much of a good time last night', while tired is 'I haven't get enough sleep in days, I rely on caffeine to function and I oddly want to punch someone right now'."

He looked down at his coffee cup and let out a low chuckle.

"I kinda feel like you've got a specific person in mind when ya say that."

She laughed too.

"I wonder what make you think that." She teased jokingly, eyeing his bruised knucles. "By the way, are you actually aware that you still need to sleep from time to time ?"

Her tone had shifted, becoming more serious – and concerned – but he still tried to brush it off.

"Nah."

Today was not the day he was talking freely about feelings, even if Karen always managed to make him open up. She just had to give him that puppy-eyed look, and... and goddamnit, she was giving it right now. That freaking woman – if she had something in mind, trying to divert her was like trying to walk through a wall. That actually something he really liked about her, though he would never say it out loud.

"Yes you do need sleep like any other human being, she insisted. Have you even seen the dark circles under your eyes ? And don't try to tell me those are bruises, like you did last time, I'm not having this."

Frank looked at his hands for a few seconds before establishing eye contact once again, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Are ya worryin' 'bout me, Ma'am ?"

"Yes. And stop calling me like this, we're dating for more than a month now for Christ's sake !"

"I'm a gentleman."

She brushed it off with a casual hand gesture.

"You're just a big nerd, that's what you are."

Oh god, she loved to get him to smile. She kept looking at him – rather fondly, she had to admit it – and therefore she noticed the shift in his expression ; his brows furrowing, his eyes becoming darker again. She bit her lower lip as her heart sank in her chest.

"Frank ?"

"I still don't sleep well." He said without looking at her. "Nightmares, ya know."

Yeah, Karen knew, in deed, for the many times she had witnessed his brutal awakenings, usually at the early hours of the moning... She hated how useless and powerless she felt in those moments.

She shifted on the couch, turning to face him and search for his gaze.

"Is there something I can do for you about this ?"

"Just... just let me know you're awake."

She titled her head a bit, a confused look accross her pretty features.

"Why ?"

"So I know I can hug ya if I want without wakin' ya."

For a few sec she was too stunned to talk.

"You know I go back to sleep really quickly, right ?"

"Still."

"Still I don't mind." She said, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it lightly. "Frank, I mean it."

It was several nights after that talk, and Karen was gazing at her ceiling half hidden in the shadows, thinking about her new article and what she could do to fill the gaps in it. However despite her thoughts she noticed quickly how the breathing of the man beside her became suddenly faster and sharper. She debated for a few seconds if she should actually do something before Frank jerked awake, accidently kicking her in the leg. She didn't move though, wanting to give him space if he needed it.

She never knew what the hell she could do in times like this, what would be helping him. She didn't want her presence to overstep his memories of his family – Maria and the kids – despite all he could say, she couldn't come to consider herself at a part of his « family ». That's why she had felt relieved to finally ask him, a few days ago...

Minutes passed. Karen couldn't see his face in the dark, but she still could feel him shaking next to her. She eventually reached out for his exposed arm, her fingers gently brushing against his skin. Frank turned to face her and she caught a glimpse of his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her. He hold her tightly, nearly to the point where it was hurting her, but she said nothing, listening to his fast heartbeat until it grew slower and slower. Then he let her go a bit, however Karen stayed close to him, hand pressed against his chest.

"What did I say a few days ago about waking me ?"

Her words echoed in the darkness and were followed by a long silence.

"Sorry."

His voice sounded almost distant.

"Don't be... it was for you, not for me."

She felt Frank's fingers entangling with hers.

"I dreamt ya were gone."

She didn't dare to ask if he meant truly gone or... dead. She felt her throat tighten at that thought. She knew he was always thinking about this, about losing her too, and she had to admit she didn't really do a good job at reassuring him, since she always got herself in trouble somehow – something to do with her righteous obsession to uncover the truth probably.

She squeezed his hand softly, as to assure him of her presence by his side. She could at least do that.

"I'm not, Frank. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts !

As a Frenchie, I especially struggled with mirroring Frank's way of talking, I'm trying to copy other fics I read, but let me know if it sounds right or not ;)


	3. I knew you will freak out

Here is the second one-shot ! I had to write about Foggy's reaction to Kastle XD

(About english not being my natural language : feel free to point out any mistake, if you see it !)

Also, a reminder : those are one-shots, so don't expect to see an evolution of their relationship there, I will just swing between "first kiss" and "established couple" according to my moods :D

* * *

Title : I knew you'll freak out

* * *

It was Thursday night and Foggy was sitting in Karen's living room, chatting and laughing with her. They had made an habit out of it, since that time when they ran into each other in the streets, went to Josie's for a drink and ended the evening there. It felt a bit like before, it felt like home. Sometimes they talked about work, but mostly they both avoided the subject, just wanting to chill out.

The young woman was getting up to get them another beers when a knock at her door made her froze.

"You were waiting for someone ?"

She didn't answer, instead she headed to the door, glimpsed through the spyhole and stopped again, hand on the doorknob. She turned back to look at Foggy.

"Just don't freak out, okay ?"

He looked back at her, puzzled.

"Why the hell should I fr-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Karen's visitor came in.

"Hey."

"Hey Franck."

"I-"

He went quiet as his dark eyes fell on Foggy. Karen ran her hand through her blonde hair with a nervous smile.

"Well, I guess you already know each other and there is no need for me to introduce you, uh ?"

Both men said nothing and she rolled her eyes. They weren't making things easier for her.

"Okay. Foggy, I'm fine with you staying here, and I assume you know where the beers are. Franck, are you hurt ?"

While talking she scanned his body, looking for any injuries, but she couldn't find any – except the bruise on his left cheek, but this one wasn't from this day.

"I should leave" He muttered while turning back to the corridor.

She hold him back and, by doing so, she caught a glimpse of a rather long gash on his back.

"You won't be able to stitch that by yourself."

She pulled him gently back into her flat and he followed.

"I'll catch my first aid kit."

She headed to her bathroom and, from the corner of her eye, she saw Foggy coming behind her.

"Karen, god damnit, you do remember that guy is a mass murderer right ?" He muttered hastily as soon as she closed the bathroom door behind them.

"He will never hurt me."

"How could you be so sure ? He's a freaking psycho !"

"And he can probably hear you right now, you know ? My walls aren't that thick."

Foggy gulped down his saliva. When he talked again, it was several tones lower.

"Fuck, Karen. Do you realize what you are doing ?"

She nodded, arms crossed against her chest, an unpleased look spread accross her pretty features.

"I'm all grown-up you know."

"Doesn't seem like it" He said under his breath.

"What ?"

He didn't answer, rather going back into the matter :

"And I guess it's not the first time. How many others were there ?"

Her eyes widened.

"I... Maybe a dozen... ? Well, no, more. I don't know" She finally admitted, shaking her head.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Tell me you're crazy."

She gave him a hard look.

"Mind your own business."

"Actually, a lunatic killer sought by all city police is sitting in the very apartment I'm currently in, I think it's rather normal than I freak out."

"You should have tell it before that you are only worried about your own safety. I could have led you to the front door" Karen replied harshly.

"I'm worried about you too ! How did this... madness even begin ?"

She shrugged.

"He came here one time, bleeding out. I couldn't let him die in front of my door."

"You could have call an ambulance !"

"And I would have gone to jail, where half of the inmates want him dead."

"Why does his safety means so much to you ?"

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, looking uneasy all of a sudden.

"Because he... he's important to me."

"And what are you to me ? His nurse ?"

"No ! I'm... I'm more than that."

"It doesn't look like this" He snapped.

He didn't like the look she suddenly had on her face. He didn't like it at all.

"Wanna bet ?" She teased before exiting the bathroom.

He followed her... and decided that the kitchen looked like a very comfy place when his gaze fell on a bare-chested Frank Castle.

There he tried to gulp down his nervousness with a bottle of beer. However, just hearing the two of them casually talk was almost worse, so he eventually got back into the living room. Castle had his eyes half-closed as Karen finished the stitching part – Foggy actually wondered where she had learnt to do that. For his part, he was just horrified by the man's numerous scars – bullet wounds, knife cuts – a lot of steel had left its mark accross his skin.

But Karen seemed totally at ease about it, a subtle smile playing at the corners of her lips, like she was accustomed to this view... which was probably the case. Oddly, it makes Foggy want to throw up.

"I'm done" She finally stated. "I'm just gonna wash my hands, I'll be right back."

She went around Foggy, who was still standing at the entrance, and pushed him a little so that he stumbled into the living room.

"Traitor" He muttered as Castle turned his head to him.

The man just looked at him from head to toes and Foggy felt his throat go dry.

"She talks a lot about ya."

It took him several seconds to understand that Castle was talking to him.

"Ah, yeah, I guess... er... Well, on the other hand she never mentionned you."

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth he wondered how the hell it had seemed like a good thing to say.

"For my defense, I have actually planned to make it comes to you... one day or another" Karen stepped in. "I knew you will freak out."

"Damn well I would" He muttered under his breath.

There was a minute of awkward silence after that.

"I should leave." Frank eventually repeated.

"Have you got your car ?"

"... Nah."

"Then you stay."

"I-"

"It's raining cats and dogs outside."

He gave up the fight a bit too easily to Foggy's taste :

"Okay Ma'am."

"Stop calling like this !"

He chuckled.

"I assume you know the way to the bedroom." Karen added.

Before Foggy could fully appreciate the meaning of this sentence, she put herself on tiptoes and kissed Frank on the lips.

"His nurse, uh" She whispered to her friend as she walked past him.

.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly-made pancakes, only to discover that Franck freaking Castle himself was cooking and that an half-asleep Karen was sitting next to him holding a cup of coffee and wearing only a black T-shirt that was far too large for her and had a white spray-painted skull on it.

Foggy decided within a heartbeat that he had a very urgent meeting to attend at his lawyer cabinet.

* * *

Actually, what really inspired me for this comes at the end - it was that T-shirt Karen's wearing ^^

Thanks for reading ! I would love to hear your thoughts about it :)


	4. Tables have turned

I recently watched again some episodes with a friend and it triggered a new wave of inspiration to write on my fav TV pairing :D

I must admit that I really want in the show one scene where it's Karen that helps Frank XD (Also I really want a kiss to happen too, but I guess you already know that lmao) And fanfics is about fulfilling our needs, right ?

So enjoy a new one-shot !

* * *

Title : Tables have turned

* * *

Frank tried to hold back a smile when Karen's window, and the white roses that were still blossoming there, came into sight. It was Sunday evening – it had became an unspoken habit between the two of them, to spend it together, because they both felt lonely when another week faded away. And maybe it was now something else, like an attempt to build something, as Karen often fell asleep on his shoulder and he looked at her peaceful face for so long before gently waking her and leading her to her bed. He then slept on her couch and they took the first breakfast on the week together. They could pretend to be normal people at that time, maybe even a couple, and...

Maybe he had been too focused on the happy evening to come, because he only heard that footsteps behind him at the very last second.

Footsteps that were quickly followed by the metallic sound of a trigger.

Frank's reflexes took over and he hit the man's gun with his elbow. The bullet got lost somewhere in the wall in front of them. He then turned around, aiming for the other's face, but that asshole was fast and he missed. His second punch, however, reached its target and he felt bones cracking under his knuckles – that was oddly satisfaying. He dodged one of his assaillant's blow, took another in the chest, struck back immediatly. While the other backed up with a pained grunt, he got a hold on his own gun, hidden under his jacket, and released its safety lock.

Then someone else fired, startling him.

Fortunately, the bullet missed his arm by a few inches. He then saw the shooter, standing in the next roof, still aiming at him – but Frank was quicker, and that new opponent fell dead on the floor.

However the first one hadn't lose his fighting spirit, and he hit Frank's head with his pistol grip hard enough to make his vision go blurry. He stumbled backward, a bit dazed, until his foot encountered nothing but a gap. He tried to keep his balance, failed, and collapsed onto another rooftop.

The landing was quite brutal – not to the point of breaking or twisting anything, but enough to make him loose his grip on his weapon. It crashed in the streets a few meters below. He straightened himself up, holding back a wince of pain, just to discover a gun aimed straight at him. Behind it, his opponent was grinning widely.

That was bad.

Frank took a deep breath, readying himself. He just had to move quickly – then maybe the man won't have the time to fire more than once – and, if he was lucky enough, the bullet won't be deadly.

 _Bang._

The asshole gasped in pain and dropped his weapon to reach his injured arm. Frank froze, not able to process what just happened. Was there another opponent ? But why the hell would have they hurt their partner ? Or–

His eyes fell on the oh-so-familiar feminine figure on the rooftop, firmly standing on her two feet, her arms straighten in front of her, holding her 380.

The man noticed her too, hesitated for a few secs, then tried to run away. She fired once more, hitting him in the leg. He collapsed with a sharp little cry.

Karen lowered her gun after making sure that their wounded opponent wasn't ready to strick back any time soon, then looked at Frank and genuily smiled.

"You're okay ?"

"Yeah."

Frank picked up his assaillant weapon before climbing back on the rooftop. Karen hugged him before he had the time to say anything – and he didn't push her away.

"Ya always get out when ya hear gunshots, Karen ?" He asked when she finally stepped back. "No wonder ya always find yourself in trouble..."

She laughed a little.

"I knew it has something to do with you. Besides... I grew tired of you saving me all the time, I thought it was time for the tables to turn."

Something about her smile was a bit unsure desping her jocking tone, and her hands were shaking.

"Is everythin' alright Ma'am ?"

She bit her lower lip and her gaze fell on the ground.

"I... I was so afraid to find you hurt, or... worst."

Her voice broke down. Frank looked at her for the longest time, not knowing what to say, then he tentatively reached her arm.

"Karen..."

Her blue eyes locked with his dark ones.

"I know you're concerned, Ma'am." He said. "I understand. I'm worried 'bout ya too, 'cause... you're the only family I got left."

He stopped for a second, then added :

"'Cause I love ya."

He leant him, but stopped mid-motion, pondering what he could do. Karen smiled at him.

"No kiss on the cheek this time, please."

"What ?"

She didn't bother to reply. Instead, she closed the space between them, pressing her lips against his. Frank froze for a bit, just as she was expected him too, then he kissed her back. She tasted like flowers and sweetness and home. Her body was warm against his own.

She pulled them apart not long after, however she kept her eyes locked on his – her vibrant blue eyes, achingly tender at the moment. She was biting her lower lip out of habit and a slight shade of pink came to colour her pale cheeks as she realized what she was doing. He smiled back at her, not knowing what to say. He just wanted to touch her again, to feel her soft skin against his calloused hands, to...

He was moving toward her but stopped dead in its track when she broke eye contact and started reaching to her skirt pocket for her phone. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What are ya doin' ?"

She tucked one of her blonde locks behind her ear while typping something on the little device.

"Calling the police. I guess they would be glad to have that one"

She gestured to their former and now inconscious opponent that Frank had totally forgotten about despite his aching ribs. Karen had that power, over him at least – sometime, he juts had to look at her, and the rest of the fucking world would disappear.

"Moreover having the cops in the neighbourhood sounds like a perfect excuse to have you stay in my place over night." She teased while putting her phone back in her pocket.

He grinned at her.

"Sounds good to me, Ma'am."

* * *

Thanks for reading ! I would love to hear your thoughts :D


	5. Hold on to it

So, here is the first one-shot ! Hope you'll like it :)

The inspiration for this one came from that line in Daredevil season 2, about holding to what we care about, because I instantly had a very specific image in my head... Read to know which one :D

* * *

Title : Hold on with both hands

* * *

The first thing that hit Karen as she entered the not-so-good-looking building was the drench of gunpowder and freshly spilled blood.

She froze at the entrance, even though the insides sounded totally still. The young journalist's fingers clenched onto the camera she had brought with her for her investigation. Despite her common sense screaming at her – don't do that, don't freaking do that Karen for God's sake – she took a few steps forward and then stopped again for her eyes to adapt to the darkness. She wasn't foolish enough to just take out her flashlight and make of herself a perfect shooting target along the way.

There were two dead bodies in this room, headshot cleanly. Their weapons laid beside them. Karen took a few pictures – things were more bearable through the camera lens – then she dived further away into the building. They were more corpses there, most of them killed by a single bullet.

 _One shot, one kill._

She bit her lower lip. Yeah, she was probable gazing at The Punisher's work, she had very little doubts about it. She was after child traffickers – no wonder that kind of smuggling had pissed him off.

Frank Castle.

She couldn't help but remember his face, his voice, his scarred hands she always looked at when she didn't dare meeting his eyes. Her heart clenched at the thought of those eyes of his, awfully dark when he was pissed off, and so warm and soft when he was looking at her...

They had met a few times, after that night where he killed the Blacksmith. They had ran into each other in the streets, mostly at night when she was coming home alone – it had actually occured a little bit too often for her to call it a coincidence – but oddly, she found herself okay with it. They even had had a coffee together, once, in the Bronx. It had been like that first evening in the dinner, except no one had been murdered in the end. It had been a good time.

Karen shook her head, pushing the memories away, and entered cautiously another room. Bloodied ground, bullet-ridden bricks, more dead bodies – but this time the smugglers seemed to have fought back more effectively. Karen's heart missed a beat when her gaze fell on someone sitted on the floor, leaning against the wall. His chest was still going up and down as he breathed – and it had a white spray-painted skull on it.

The young woman stood there for a while, debating what she should possibly do, then her legs carried her next to the wounded man and she kneeled down beside him on the hard floor. She noticed in a blink the as-always bruised face, the bullet wound at his shoulder, the bleeding leg. However, she didn't realize he had opened his dark eyes until he spoke, startling her.

"Ma'am ?"

He sounded confused, and tired. She didn't know what to do.

"What are ya doin' there ?"

"I... I was investigating on a dealer group. I wanted to found evidences" She added gesturing toward the camera hanging around her neck. "I didn't think I would stubble accross freshly dead bodies."

"Could put a good final dot for your paper, uh ?" He said with a grin accross his face.

She shook her head, one of her blonde lock slipping accross her face at the motion. Maybe it was denial, but Karen didn't want to know more about this. Besides... she was actually more than worried about Frank's physical state.

"Just tell me you aren't planning on joining all those men anytime soon" She said – almost begging.

Her eyes were locked on his bleeding shoulder, trying to decide rather it was life-threatening or not, despite her obvious lack of medecinal knowledge.

"Ya concerned 'bout me, Ma'am ?"

He seemed slightly amused.

"Yes," She admitted frantically. "For how long have you been there ?"

He shrugged – then winced in pain at the motion.

"Dunno. Maybe an hour."

"You passed out ?"

He didn't answer.

Karen was trying to steady her breathing and to think straight. She finally dived into her pocket for her phone – even her hands were shaking, god damnit.

"I should call the hospital."

Frank's hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

"No" he said firmly.

"But you..."

"Ain't goin' back to jail."

"You are bleeding out !"

"I have seen worst" He muttered while trying to get back on his feet.

She looked at him in disbelief, however she backed off a bit. Frank finally managed to stand up in front of her, clenching onto the brick wall, his good leg wobbling under his weight.

"Where are you planning to go now ?" Karen asked.

"Home."

She raised one eyebrow.

"At foot ? I didn't saw any vehicule parked outside."

He mumbled something, shifted a little so his wounded leg carry a bit of his weight and lost his balance with a grunt of pain. The blonde woman kept him from falling.

"You're not going anywhere in this state. Come. My car is close to the building entrance."

Her blue eyes caught his dark ones – as always, Karen felt like he could stare directly at her core. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she bit down her lower lip.

"Why are ya doin' that, Ma'am ?"

She hesitated for a few secs, then she decided to just tell the truth. Her right hand brushed against his cheek, softly enough to not hurt him despite his bruises.

"Because someone once told me to hold on what I care about, to use two hands and to never let go."

With that, she put her other hand at the side of Frank's face and kissed him. When she took a step backward, he just looked back at her, puzzled. She smiled. She came close again and drew an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Come" She repeated. "And you can call me Karen."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Frank was smiling too.

* * *

Please, let me know your thoughts about it ;)

(Btw, sorry if there are any mistake here, english isn't my mother tongue)


End file.
